Sakura's Twin Sister
by RitsuHarada
Summary: Ritsu and Sakura, are opposite of sisters. Not only because they look different, their personalities are also unmatched. But what they have in common is their love for the same man Sasuke Uchiha. Who'll get him first? The older twin who already has him? Or the younger twin who admires him from afar?
1. Ritsu Haruno

Character Info

Birthdate: March 28

Age: 17

Hair: Raven-black(father's hair color)

Eyes: Grayish-blue(father's eye color)

Choice of Clothing: Usually wears T-shirts, button-up shirts, or nice graphic design shirts. Wears skinny jeans or skinny-leg jeans. Occasionally wears only knee-length skirts or shorts. Most of the time wears either Converse or Nikes.

Personality: Polite, motherly, selfless, intelligent, nice to everybody, protective, strong, helpful, honest, and loyal.

Friends: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Gaara Sabaku, Temari Sabaku, Kankuro Sabaku, and Sasuke Uchiha(secretly).

Enemies: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Karin Oto, Tayuya Oto, Suigetsu Hozuki, and Neji Hyuuga.


	2. Start of a Morning

The Start of the Morning

"Ritsu honey wake up, it's time for school."

Waking up is Ritsu Haruno twin sister of Sakura Haruno. Getting up from her bed she walked to her bathroom to get ready for school. When Ritsu was done with her daily routine she got dressed in skinny-leg jeans, a black wife-beater, and a blue, green, and black plaid shirt.

Packing up her homework into her black and blue messenger bag, Ritsu walked out of her room, and locked it up so that Sakura won't be snooping around in her room. She was lucky that her parents got her a door that locks because she told them that Sakura has been in her room for the 30th time. Their parents knowing that Ritsu hates it when Sakura takes things from her room without asking; thought it be a good idea to give her a door-nob that locks.

"Morning mom. Morning dad."

Walking down the stairs to see her mom cooking breakfest and her dad reading the newspaper but her twin wasn't anywhere downstairs.

"Is Sakura not up yet?" Ritsu asked looking around for her sister.

"No honey she's not." Ritsu's mom answered.

"Oh, do you want me to go wake her up?" She asked.

"That won't be necessary Ritsu, it's her fault for not waking up at the appropriate time." Her dad responded. "Come and have some breakfest." He told her.

5 Minutes Later 

When Ritsu finished her breakfest she then heard an outraged scream and some stumbling around from upstairs. Shaking her head in disappointment from Sakura's actions she stood up and went to go clean her plate but her mom stopped her.

"I'll do that for you honey, you run along to school now."

"What about Sakura? Do you want me to wait for her?" She asked.

"Your sister can find her own ride to school. You'll be late if you wait for her." Her dad told her.

Ritsu nodded her head and went to the front door to put her green and black Nikes on, grabbed car keys, and was about to open the door when her mom stopped her again.

"Hold on Ritsu I forgot to tell you something."

When Ritsu turned around her mom continued.

"Your dad and I are going on a trip to Europe for about year, I want you to know that you're responsible for everything around the house, and I also want you to keep your sister in line and out of trouble."

"Mom you know that Sakura doesn't listen to me. I'll take care of the house for you like I've always have when you and dad go on another trip, and I'll **try** to keep Sakura in line while you're away." Ritsu said.

"Okay honey, you try your best to look after Sakura. Your dad and I will be leaving around noon today."

Giving her mom a hug goodbye Ritsu left for school with an upset look on her face.


	3. First Day of School 1

Driving in her blue 2011 Nissan Rogue, Ritsu is heading to Konoha High School. Her parents questioned her before about why she didn't graduate early when she was a junior, her answer was quite simple.

"I don't want to leave my friends behind, knowing the dangers that this school has. Plus I want to graduate with my friends."

Her parents supported her decision about completing her last year in high school. When they asked Sakura the same question her answer was also quite simple but not the answer they wanted to hear.

"Believe me I want to but I want to mess with Ritsu and her friends last year, and make it hell for them."

She got yelled at for saying that. They happened to like Ritsu's friends since they're just normal people who want to be something in their lives; unlike Sakura's friends who gossip about nearly everything when they're over.

At the School

Arriving at the school she found a parking space that's near the exit and parked there. Getting out she was greeted by her friends, very happy to see her.

"Hey Ritsu. How are you this morning?." Naruto Uzumaki asked.

Who has blonde hair, azure blue eyes, has 3 whisker-like marks on his cheeks, and who's wearing an orange T-shirt, blue jeans, and some black Nikes holding his orange and black backpack on his shoulder.

"I was fine this morning, until my mom told me that my dad and her are going to Europe for a year." Ritsu answered.

Hearing groans from most of her friends she saw that they too have an upset look as well.

"Another trip to someplace else other than staying here. God they don't know how much of a burden it is on you, now that you just know that Sakura is going to get herself into trouble again." Temari Sabaku said.

Who has dirty blonde hair tied into four ponytails, brown eyes, who's wearing a light purple wife-beater, dark purple shorts, and some black Adidas, holding her purple and black backpack over her shoulder.

" Yeah, you just can't catch a break knowing that you're the only one who has to look after the house, and who's the responsible one over Sakura." Kiba Inuzuka joined in.

Who has brown hair, two red upside-down triangles on his cheeks, black eyes, who's wearing a brown T-shirt, black skinny jeans, and some brown and black Adidas, holding a brown backpack over his shoulder.

"I know you guys are upset about this more than I am but what choice do I have. My parents trust me more than anything, and expects me to keep Sakura in line while they're away." Ritsu told them.

"But still you shouldn't be the one who's responsible for everything Ritsu. This is our last year of high school and we were all hoping to have at least a good year." Naruto said.

"It's fine you guys, lets just head to class." She said.

Heading towards the school with her friends, Ritsu then heard an engine of a car turning she saw a bright-red Convertable entering the school lot. Seeing that the car was about to hit her friends she spoke up.

"Guys! Get out of the way!" She yelled.

Turning towards her voice they too saw the car, got out of the way in time before they got hit, and saw them park near the school. When the owner of the car got out it was Karin Oto, one of Sakura's friends; speaking of Sakura she too was getting out of the car. Naruto got up from his position on the ground.

"Hey Karin! Watch how you're driving that thing. You almost ran us over!" He yelled.

When Sakura looked over and saw Ritsu, she marched over to her, took her by the collar over her shirt, and got into her face.

"Ritsu! Why didn't you wake me up this morning?" Sakura asked.

"It's not my job to wake you up Sakura. I did offer to wake you but dad told me not to. Besides you're responsible to wake up on your own." Ritsu explained.

"Well, why didn't you wait for me then?" She questioned.

"I offered to wait for you too Sakura but again dad told me to head off to school. He said that you can find your own ride." She responded.

Seeing that Sakura was still holding on to her shirt, Ritsu pried her hand off, and straightened up her shirt. Sakura put her hands on her hips and glared at her but Ritsu wasn't fazed by it.

"You're lucky that I was able to call Karin to ask her to give me a ride. It would've been your fault if I was late for the first day, and I would have to look for Sasuke during lunch. I would have to explain to him that you were being irresponsible for not waking me up in the first place." Sakura complained.

Ritsu closed her eyes and crossed her arms, she wasn't in any mood what so ever to hear Sakura complain that she was the who's responsible for her tardiness. When she opened her eyes she gave Sakura a hard look.

"How in the hell is it my fault that you could've been late on the first day Sakura? When you were the on who woke up late." Ritsu asked in slight anger."

Sakura sputtered in embarrassment when she heard her and Ritsu's friends laughing at her. Not wanting to spend her first day arguing with Sakura, Ritsu stepped around her to head to class with her friends in tow.

Inside the School

Walking down the hall with her hands in her pockets Ritsu was heading to homeroom with Iruka sensei, while she was walking she was watching Naruto walking backwards getting into a conversation with Kiba but he got cut off when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry my ba- oh it's you guys." Naruto stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who he bumped into.

Naruto accidently bumped into Suigetsu Hozuki one of the tormentors of Konoha High, standing on his right is Neji Hyuuga the other tormentor, and standing on his left is Sasuke Uchiha Ritsu's twin sister's boyfriend, unlike the other two he's a lot nicer, not really agreeing with Suigetsu and Neji's methods of tormenting Ritsu's friends.

Suigetsu has neck length white hair, dark purple eyes, shark-like teeth, who's wearing a dark purple T-shirt, light gray skinny-jeans, wearing black sneakers, and who's carrying a black backpack.

Neji has waist length brown hair, white colored eyes, who's wearing a white T-shirt under a beige sweater-vest, tan trousers, black shoes, and who's carrying a brought messenger bag.

Sasuke has black blue-tint colored hair that looks like a ducks butt, onyx black eyes, who's wearing a black wife-beater under a black and blue plaid shirt with two buttons undone and rolled up sleeves to his elbows, black skinny-leg jeans, black and blue Nikes, and who's carrying a black messenger bag.

Suigetsu wasn't too happy that Naruto bumped into him got up into his face with the scariest expression he can master.

"Just for that Uzumaki, you deserve a black eye on you first day." He threatened.

"Oh come on man! I don't want any trouble this year!" Naruto yelled in fear.

"You brought it upon yourself Uzumaki." Suigetsu added.

Suigetsu was about to punch Naruto in the face but Ritsu stepped up in time to push Naruto back with her left hand towards their other friends, and stopped Suigetsu's fist with her right hand before she got hit.

"Look Hozuki we don't want any trouble this year, so why don't you just back off, and stop trying to start up something with us." Ritsu said while she pushed Suigetsu's hand back.

"Oh, that just like you Haruno. Always trying to be the peacemaker between us and your friends." Neji stepped into the conversation.

Ritsu crossed her arms and gave Neji a hard look, like Sasuke she doesn't agree with the tormenting Suigetsu and Neji does to her and her friends, and she tries to step in as much as she can to not cause a fight or otherwise Sakura would have her head if there's ever a scratch on Sasuke or her friends boyfriends.

"Look you guys three years we've been in this school I've had to step in to stop you guys for causing fights with us. This is our last year here, I want all of us put our differences aside, and to have a good fight-free year." She said.

"Ritsu's right. We should put our differences aside and stop all of this commotion, we're all nearly adults now, and we should be role-models to the underclassman." Sasuke sided with Ritsu.

"Oh please, you're always taking her side. I always wonder why you always taking her side she's the enemy leader." Neji said.

"Because I don't agree with the ways you treat her friends. In fact I respect that she's holding her ground against you guys for all these years. Plus she's my girlfriends sister; you guys see her as an enemy but I certainly don't see that in her." Sasuke explained.

Unnoticed by everyone but Ritsu and Sasuke they both looked at each other with affection in their eyes. Both Sasuke and Ritsu were forbidden to see each other because of his friends and the fact that Sakura is his girlfriend. They secretly email, and text each other when they have the chance.

Sometimes they'd secretly see each other whenever they get the chance but it's mostly when Sakura goes out with her friends, and he's not doing anything with his friends. They don't do anything serious in this type of relationship, occasional kisses but nothing beyond that mark.

"This is a waste of time. I'm heading to class." Ritsu said.

She walked past through Neji and Suigetsu but she didn't get far because someone grabbed her shoulder; when she looked over her shoulder, she ducked in time to avoid getting punched by Suigetsu.

Seeing that his hand is still on her shoulder, she grabbed his wrist, and flipped him over her shoulder knocking the wind out of him. Ritsu turned her head showing a hard glare.

"You should learn not to underestimate someone who want's nothing more but peace between us. I'm not weak because I'm a girl or because I'm Sakura's sister, I'm nothing like her." She said.

"If I see you mess with anyone of my friends; you'll be finding my fist digging into your face." Ritsu threatened as she walked to class.

Sasuke shook his head in disappointment at Suigetsu's carelessness, not wanting to stick around his friends he also headed to class(the characters who were in Iruka's class in the original Naruto are his students for homeroom).

"You should know now cousin not to mess with Ritsu, especially now since Sakura and Ritsu's parents will be in Europe for about a year." Hinata Hyuuga said.

Hinata has waist-length black purple-tinted hair, same colored eyes as Neji, who's wearing a light purple shirt, black pants, purple and black Adidas, and who's carrying a purple messenger bag.

"You should also know that Ritsu is a high-level black-belt, so she can take a hit from you but when she hits back it'll be ten times as hard." Naruto mentioned.

With that said Naruto and the others headed off to class, leave Neji and Suigetsu alone in the hallway.


End file.
